Off-peak (lower intake) ventilation is used to complement standard industry attic exhaust ventilation systems. Roof mounted, shingle-over attic ventilation devices are designed to ingest air into the attic space from the edge of the roof. Air is ingested into the intake vent and passes through the vent into the attic space via a horizontal slot cut into the roof deck. The interior space is then vented via a ridge vent at or near the peak of the roof or other ventilation system.
Improvements to these intake vents are desired.